


Tommy-centric (hopefully) smutshots! - wooo ships

by orphan_account



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Dream/Tommy, M/M, Ranboo/Tommy, Technoblade/Tommy, Then no, and there are no character tags, bruh, hm, huh, if you want me to add warnings or maybe archive warnings, mostly Tommy-centric, procrastinating is gr8, so you antis searched for this smh, then tell me! I don't want people to be uncomfy, this is privated, unless if you bring blatant hate speech, what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hmmm
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), might add more later - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 255





	1. Movie Night With SleepyInnit - fluff Ranboo/Tommy

**_Third-person POV_ **

**The cold rain quickly tapped on the glass window, leaving its marks on the frames. Ranboo was visiting Tubbo today, unable to come up with an excuse to not go. The visit was mostly a discussion on the reasoning of why Tommy and he burned George's house down, as to which the enderman was unable to respond clearly.**

**Tubbo realized his best bet was to probably give up after a whole 4 hours of trying to get answers, moving onto the chance of the blonde boy getting exiled. Ranboo didn't want to be reminded of it for the slightest bit, they kept shoving it into his face the whole day.**

**Realizing just how late it is, the president let the citizen free for today, waving a sweet and genuine goodbye before heading home himself.**

**Ranboo would've loved it if it wasn't raining outside. Endermen start feeling immense pain when they are in contact with water, and this particular hybrid had learned it the hard way. Due to the fact he is a mixture of the two species, all the liquid could do was make him weak.**

**After a moment of staring out of the window, he decided to do a tricky thing that his peers did.**

**_One_ **

**_Two_ **

**_Three_ **

__ **Surprised, he glanced around the room he was in. Ranboo had gotten much better at teleportation, he could tell, as he had teleported in his room. Kicking off his shoes, he slipped into pyjamas, getting ready to sleep. Although, something was missing.**

**Oh.** ****

**Quickly getting out of the room, Ranboo's head was betraying him as his mind got filled with less than satisfactory thoughts, making him almost nauseous.**

**He finally got to the wanted place, the living room. Tommy had taken 2 thick black and white thick blankets as he was watching a movie, his half-lidded eyes daring to shut at any moment. The enderman sighed, happy to know his boyfriend wasn't gone. Inching closer to the couch as Ranboo sat next to Tommy, managing to also get his fair share of the warm covers.**

**Tommy was already asleep as "Hamilton" was playing on the television. He chuckled at the cute sight, admiring the beautiful blonde locks that complimented his magnificent, pale milky skin. Ranboo swore he was about to drool, but endermen can't do that sadly.**

**He decided to continue the movie, realizing Tommy had fallen asleep very early as the scene where Hamilton had met Burr came on. The musical itself was interesting, with all kinds of songs and genres despite it being based on a huge event in history.**

**The 16-year-old put his head on the 18-year-old’s shoulder, the other noticing it.**

" God, you're so adorable. "  **Ranboo whispered, drifting off to sleep as it was already nearing 1 AM.**

" You… "  **The small voice that belonged to the aforementioned boy quietly responded,** " too… "

**Ranboo's face was a slight pink, tinted by the embarrassment of Tommy hearing that. Praying that the small boy won't keep reminding him about it, Ranboo pet Tommy's head.**

" You really are a child, TommyInnit. " 


	2. Sir Isn't Happy - smut Ranboo/Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy was busy hanging out with Tubbo, Midnight quickly came and he hadn't noticed.
> 
> TommyInnit comes home late, and Sir isn't happy.

**_Third-person POV_ **

**The front oak door opened and closed, the loud sound of wood hitting the walls ringing throughout the house. A blonde walked in, soaked in water since the rain outside was pouring, his blonde locks resting on his absolutely tired and nervous face.**

“So, Tommy.” **The blonde - known as Tommy - stopped, smiling sheepishly before turning to the speaking half enderman, trembling from the cold.**

“Oh, hey Ranboo-”

“Why were you home late?”

**Ranboo made him feel tiny in these situations, like a small, weak puppy. And - truthfully - to put it, it was blatantly true. Ranboo is a predator, being half-enderman and all, towering over Tommy, ready to put his claws on the pale prey.**

“...The rain caused traffic.”

“Mhm? You sure you have a car?”

**Fuck. Well, he wasn’t getting out of this now, was he?**

“...I was late because Tubbo and I were at a party.”

**His lover inched closer, cupping the smaller’s face. A small smile lit up on the enderman’s face, seeming innocent and caring - Tommy couldn’t tell the true intention behind it, though.**

“Well, it seems you were a bad boy today, then. Not telling your sir you are going out with Tubbo today?” **Ranboo’s sickeningly soft voice cooed, giving the 16-year-old small goosebumps, gulping at the number of touches his sir was giving him.**

“S-Sir, I’m sure we can talk about this, right?” **The Brit trembled in his place, fearing what his sir could do to a fragile, petite boy like him.** “Mmmmh, doesn’t seem like it. Bad boys need punishment~” **Ranboo’s hands trailed up the boy’s red and white shirt, pinching at the soft nipples, the blonde already moaning. The noises were wonderful, but Ranboo wouldn’t like complaining neighbours, they were annoying to deal with. “Sir” clashed his lips with the small, weak prey beneath him, his little boy moaning ever so graciously into his mouth as his sir explored the wide territory.**

**The inside tasted like strawberries - Tommy probably ate some of the red, sweet fruit a while ago. Ranboo’s hands continued to pinch the small circles, his boy weakly trying to fight back, but it was too late to try and escape.**

**Ranboo was the first to part the kiss, removing the pants and boxers of the fragile human, followed by the last of the clothing being stripped off. Restrictions were a pain to deal with - and so, it took a bit, but in the end, it was done, both of their clothes were off. The clothes were thrown into the corner, Ranboo resuming what was unfinished, pinning the blonde boy - his boy - to the wall, kissing the 16-year-old.**

**Tommy was pulled down to the floor, Ranboo following too, the long and passionate kiss still standing between them.** “Suck, slut.” **Ranboo demanded Tommy, who was staring at the hard cock. The pace wasn’t enough for Ranboo, though, his slut was taking very long to do it. Tommy hesitated a lot, only licking and sucking the tip, but that got sorted quickly enough, Ranboo using his strength to force Tommy down.**

**The feeling of his cock clashing with Tommy’s throat felt wonderful, how the area tightened around his dick and how Tommy gagged because of the length. Ranboo started moving the blonde’s head up and down quickly, the same blonde struggling to take in needed oxygen. Tommy needed to suck on it as much as he could, as the saliva would be the closest thing to lube that he would get.**

**Prep or lube didn’t bother Ranboo - Tommy needed punishment. Some of the spit was trickling down his chin, the slut looking at its sir with pleading eyes. Ranboo couldn’t wait to fuck the living daylights out of Tommy, he already felt tight knots rising up as he continued the movement.**

**The session was quick, but Ranboo had other plans for this night. He moved the boy’s head up, grasping his hips and moving Tommy forward, positioning his entrance on the enderman’s cock, pushing the tip in. The results he got were amazing, Tommy mewled and let out lewd noises.** “Remember, slut, you’re only mine, and always will be. You are, and never will be, allowed to go to other people without my permission, got it?”

**The blonde didn’t respond, panting from what he’d receive earlier. In Ranboo’s mentality, it seemed like Tommy was ignoring him.** “Well, then. If this is how it is.” **Ranboo cooed, immediately slamming the boy down on the thick member. The wheat blonde’s moans mixed with sobbing from the pain he felt this very moment, his boy gasping with every last move sir made. Small, salty tears ran down the ruined, beautiful face, glorifying the scene more, Ranboo going harder and harder.**

**Ranboo’s cock made a pretty and noticeable outline in Tommy’s abdomen, the enderman now moving his hands from Tommy’s nipples to the small indents, tracing his long fingers around it.**

**Tommy felt like screaming - his insides were all fuzzy, he was getting dizzy and it felt like he was going to explode. The teen could tell Ranboo wanted more from the boy, and Tommy was going to bring him that satisfaction no matter what.**

“S-Sir~ P-please- m-more-” **His hitched breaths interrupted, the rough rhythm never seemed to stop.** “Beg for it, slut.” **Ranboo started nibbling on the sensitive skin on Tommy’s neck, blood quickly rushing out of the pale skin.**

“P-pLEASE~ F-fill me up with your s-sweet cum, sir p-ple-” **The Brit was unable to finish the sentence, Ranboo slamming him much harder than ever before, giving small love bites to his neck and shoulders, claiming his small pale frame as much as possible. Tommy was absolutely a moaning mess, his words slurring more and more with each move.**

**Ranboo was about to come, feeling a tight knot appearing.** “S-sir can I-I please c-cum-” **Tommy asked like a small, tired child.** “Not yet, slut~”

**The thrusts got rougher, Ranboo groaning more and more while Tommy bottomed, gasping and panting. Ranboo couldn’t hold the tight know anymore, finally cumming into the thin whore. Tommy arched his back, the warm liquid filling him up.**

“Hah...ahah…” **Tommy was trying to calm down from the amount of stimulation he got, small sobs still making their way from his throat. He looked at his lover, Ranboo, who had a smug smile on his face.**

“Sir, can I p-please cum now-” **Tommy’s knot was becoming unbearable, making him uncomfortable.** “Of course, you can cum now, slut.” **Ranboo smiled, Tommy finally coming on both of them, semen now dirtying their stomachs.**

**Ranboo carefully slid Tommy off of his cock, setting him aside.** “Go and clean yourself up then go to sleep, I’ll clean this up.” **He ordered, Tommy nodding hastily before getting up and running off to the bathroom.**

**They should do this more often, it was fun.**

**Or so he thought, noticing a familiar mask staring at his through the window before running off.**


End file.
